What differs us make we get closer
by LightningGir95
Summary: He is a race car famous, she is a lawyer. He loved living life in the fast lane, and she got tired of that lifestyle. Until one day they meet. How do you think Lightning and Sally started dating? McQueen feels that he is madly in love with Sally and is ready to tell her. Opposites attract, but for Sally the differences between them will bring them together or separate them?


**Hello! This is how I imagine the beginning of SalQueen. **

**I based myself on my own imagination and some things I figured reading some stories of my Cars Books.**

**I hope you like.**

**Reviews, please? ^_^**

**CHAPTER 01- Babe be mine.**

One day in RS, Lighty appears in Cozy Cone.

Lighty: "Hi Sally."

Sally: "Hey Stickers. What's up?"

Lighty:" Will you do something later?"

Sally: "Umm. No. Why?"

Lighty turning the front wheel to one side and the other a little embarrassed:

"I was wondering if you ... ah ... you would like to have a picnic with me?" * Irresistible smile *

Sally thinks a great and cute idea. She couldn't say 'no' for Lightning's charming smile:

"Sure Stickers. What time should I meet you?"

Lighty: "Meet me in the wheel well at sunset."

Sally says full charm :

"Umm. At sunset? That's kind of romantic, is not it?"

Lighty blushes: "Ow ... well ... it's ... it's ... I mean ..."

Sally laugh: "Alright Stickers, don't worry.I'll be there!"

Lightning smies happy the same way as he does when he wins a race.

"Right! Thanks! So, see you later!"

He is almost leaving when he turns back to Sally and kiss her fender. She looks at him surprise but glad. Lightning just smile as he winks and speed out away.

Later in Wheel Well

Sally: "Thank you for the invitation Stickers. This is really cool."

Lighty: "You're welcome. I do appreciate it. So, did you hear about?"

Sally: "About what?"

Lighty:" The Wheel Well was purchased."

Sally shocked: "What! You know who bought it?!"

Lighty: "A guy did ..."

Sally sighs worried: "I hope he knows how to take good care of this place."

Lighty: "Sal, Honestly, he has not the slightest idea how to do that."

Sally gets sad: "Oh no. This is terrible."

Lighty smiles: "No, you don't need to worry. He knows someone who will take good care of that here."

Sally: "Really?"

Lighty: "Yes. It's an amazing person, unique and special just like this place."

Sally seems a little confused:

"How do you know that?"

Lighty: "Sally close your eyes I have a surprise for you."

When Sally opens her eyes she sees before her the deed to the Wheel Well with her name.  
Sally is really surprised and puzzled.

"OMG! What is this?!"

Lighty explains: "Well, Actually I'm the car who bought the Wheel Well, Sally. And your name is in the deed cuz ... I bought it for you."

Sally is speechless ...  
"What?! But ... but ... how did you ..."

Lighty:" Ah, I spoke with my agent and he made some calls then ..."

Sally: "But it must have cost a fortune!"

Lighty: "Nah. Relax. The Piston Cup paid me really well even I tooking in third place."

Sally incredulously: "Oh, Lightning. You used your money to buy earned with Piston Cup to buy Wheel Well for me?"

Lighty: "Sure. You deserve it. I know how much this place means to the town and especially for you. And I wanted to make you happy."

Sally is thrilled: "Really? But why?"

Lighty sighs and looks into her eyes:

"Because... I love you."

Sally: "You .. love me?"

Lighty: "Yes Like I've never loved anyone or anything."

Sally can no longer hold her tears . Lighty thinks he did something wrong: "Are you okay?"

Sally: "Yes In fact I've never been better. This is the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lighty: "Yeah I know that the Wheel Well it was part of your dream."

Sally: "I'm not talking about it. I'm talking about you."

She comes closer and kissing his lips lightly. Lightning is surprised and speechless for a moment:

"You. .. Kissed me?" He says as if that kiss was the last thing he expected to receive at that time.

Sally nods.

Lighty sighs amused: "Wow But why?"

Sally: "Because I love you too Lightning McQueen."

Lightning smiles as happy as never felt before. Finally he's ready to ask something he waited weeks to do:

"Sally, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

**AWWW! And now, what Sally will awser: yes, not, maybe? **

**And how will lover boy Lightning react if the answer is not what he expects?**

**You'll have to wait for next chapter to know! **


End file.
